Talk:Vs battles 3/@comment-44369939-20191219134556
wooden knight (internet / mideval times) vs 5 blue pikmin (pikmin) wooden knight's profile tier: about tier high 10A age: unknown (probably late 28 going by how last men usually lasted during that time) name: wooden knight origin: internet, mideval times gender: likely male classification: knight of the wooden castle powers and abiliites: superhuman physical characteristics, expert swordsmanship, expert horse rider attack potency: peak human level to very low superhuman level, possibly higher with horse (fighting on his horse could give his attacks more speed and therefore more strength if hits opponent accurate) (able to fight another knight of himself, able to defeat multiple metal/iron knights, maximum he defeated was 60 iron knights), this could scale to small city level (of any era) speed: low superhuman (regular superhuman level but slightly slower), high superhuman with horse (kept up with others alike himself and his horse) subsonic+ level, max is hypersonic lifting strength: able to lift at least 10 regular sized medieval castles or 22,880, or 1.4 tons striking strength: small wall level (able to decimate large walls made out of wood at least 25ft tall and 20ft wide) durability: small wall level (able to stand attacks from other wooden knights), possibly higher as read when he fought of 60 iron knights without getting his armor pierced by 60 iron swords, durability should be at least large city level. max is multi-continent level (considering the iron knights 1000n canons on them, and not one of the canons knocked him backed, nor damaged him, nor pierced his armor), even higher, likely continent level, considering the iron knights also burnt his wooden suit multiple times, without doing any damage to him whatsoever, athlough this just could be considered a fire immunity (somehow he enabled it in his suit unlike other wooden knights), the fire weapons were capable of spreading across the entire continent (but no further cause then in their world it wouuld hit the ocean), on a land-only planet this would scale+ to small planet level stamina: athlete level range: melee attacks 5-10ft by fighting and walking, 15ft by throwing sword, and 100ft+max with horse standard equipment: 100% fire proof and iron proof wooden armor, 100% fire proof and iron proof wooden sword, sentient wooden horse with the same immunities and his sword and armor, helmet with all same qualities, shield with all same qualities, boots with all same qualities intelligence: genius (knew how to make wooden armor which is generally weak to fire, completely immune to armor), has knowledge of other mideval practices but this does not attune to his genius weaknesses: attack strength is rather low for superhumans -- no bfr, no blitz (and bfr not possible though wooden knight could destroy the city if he wanted to overtime and gradual city destruction not off), neither characters has significant abilities nor hax, no blitz location: medium-sized city starting distance: 30ft wooden knight base form (no other forms) blue pikmins (blue pikmin, other versions no other forms technically (there are hidden forms of pikmin but does not count for this) first to KO wins wooden knight has horse olimar is not with pikmin -- ''wooden knight wins 10++/10 (wooden knight went up against 60 iron soldiers( (5 blue pikmin wasn't near enough to defeat him) (all wooden knights stats were far higher than 5 blue pikmin also because 5 seperate blue pikmin stat's don't change at below human level) (while wooden knight was fighting against peak human+ combatant characters) (if the pikmins were composite this would've been likely the other way around because they would've scaled+ to tier high 8A+ but not for this at only tier 10) + smarts (wooden knight also wins by smarts because he knew how to handle the pikmin, if he was not a genius and the opposite he would not have figured out how to win and the pikmin would've eventually tired him but he knew how to beat them so this did not happen, and easily knew being a genius) '' ''wooden knight wins by melee combat + sword '' ''ratio is 10++/10 because it is far higher than 10 but unclear what # exactly it is) ''